Too cute
by McflyNiffDaveFrancoFan
Summary: Something's wrong with Ryan and Carter is detemerined to find out what it is.
1. Chapter 1

~Okay! I've benn wanting to write a Cyan for looong time now!~

Ryan was in the training room. His fists hit the punching bag repeatedly. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the door open.

Carter stood there for a few moments taking in the titanium ranger's appearance, his gray tank-top stretched tight over his muscled chest, sweat glistened over his body and face. Carter had to make himself look away from the younger man. He cleared his throat,"Ryan?"

Ryan whipped around, "Carter! You scared me."

Carter stepped further into the room, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you."

Grabbing a towel from a chair beside him and wiping the sweat off of his face he said, "What about?"

Carter crossed his arm over his chest, "Is everything alright Ryan?"

"What do you mean?"

"We've been noticing that you've been acting. . .different. You don't hang around us that much anymore."

"Whose we?"

"The other rangers, Captain Mitchel."

Ryan sighed heavily, "I'm fine Carter, everything. . .is just fine."

"You're lying."

"Now, why would I lie to you?"

Both men were getting irritated with one another.

"I need to shower before dinner, so if you'll excuse me," Ryan stated and began walking out of the room, but Carter grabbed his arm. It burned, it felt like fire to Ryan. His breath hitched in his throat. He quickly jerked out of his friend's grasp.

"Ryan? What. . ."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE CARTER!" Ryan then stormed out of the training room leaving a shocked and confused Carter alone.

Later that night:

Carter lay on his bed, arms crossed behind his head. He wore a bright red tank - top, and gray sweat pants. He kept replaying what happened with Ryan over and over in his head. It had hurt that Ryan lied to him and then yelled at him. He didn't see Ryan at dinner, so their conversation had taken a toll on both parties.

There was a knock at the door. Without asking or lifting his head to see who it was he said, "Come in."

The door opened. "Carter?"

That voice caused Carter to sit up bed, "Ryan? What are you. . . "

"Look Carter, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you today. I've just been sorting some things out."

"What 'things' have you been sorting out."

Ryan hesitated before answering, "I can't say."

"Why not?" Carter pushed. He was detemerined to figure out what was wrong with his friend.

"Please Carter, just. . ."

"No, tell me."

"I can't!"

"Why not? Just tell me what's wrong!"

"Fine! You want to know what's wrong with me? It's you! I hate you! I hate you Carter Grayson! I hate your smile! I hate how brave and couragous you are! And most importantly, I hate that you've made me fall in love with you!" He fell to his knees, "All my life the only emotions I was allowed to express were hatred and anger. And then I met you and . . .and I felt something. It's love. And I just don't know how to handle it. And I understand if you hate me now."

Carter got up from where he was sitting and knelt down beside the younger man, and put his hands onto Ryan's shoulders. "Oh Ryan. I don't hate you. I - I love you too.

This caused Ryan to look up, "What?"

Carter brushed his tears away with his thumb, "I said that I love you too."

With that said, he leaned down and kissed Ryan. Both men felt fireworks. They had never felt something so amazing. The only reason they parted was the lack of air. They smiled at each other and stood up.

Ryan nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Um that was my first kiss."

Carter smiled so big it looked like it hurt, "That's too cute."

Ryan blushed and Carter kissed him agan, this time more passionate. Carter put a hand on the back of Ryan's head to, if possible, pull him closer to him. Their chests were pressed tightly against one another. Carter gently pushed Ryan down on the bed, not breaking the kiss.

Ryan's hand disappeared up Carter's shirt.

The door slid open to reveal Captain Mitchel. The red and titanium rangers sprang apart.

"Dad. . .um. We can expl. . ."

"No need. I always suspected that this would happen."

"You did?" Ryan and Carter asked in unison.

Captain Mitchel nodded.

Ryan became fascinated with the floor, "Do. . .do you hate me?"

"Of course not! You're my son! I just got you back, Ryan. I love you, son."

Ryan sighed in relief.

Captain Mitchel turned his attention to Carter, "Take care of my son."

"I will sir. No doubt about it. I love your son very much."

"Very well. I guess then I'll leave you two alone then." Captain Mitchel left.

Ryan fell back against the bed and hid his face in his hands and groaned, "That was so humiliating!"

Carter laughed and crawled on top of him, "You're too cute when you blush."

Ryan laughed and moved a hand up to Carter's hair. He ran his fingers through it.

The couple just layed in bed and talked, very once and a while they share short and sweet kisses. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

~AH! One more chapter! I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Reviews! Now! Haha.~


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter two! This should be the last chapter!~

Discliamer: I own no one.

Ryan awoke with his head on Carter's chest and his arms wrapped around him. He smiled and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. This caused Carter to stir. When he opened his eyes and saw Ryan he smiled.

"Hey."

"Hello." Ryan replied.

"What time is it?"

Um," Ryan looked around the room until he spotted a clock on the wall, "8:01."

"We slept in."

"It's nice."

"It is," Carter agreed.

"I'm going to go back to my room and change," Ryan started to get up, but Carter pulled him back down to him and kissed his lips.

Ryan chuckled," We have to get up." It was Ryan's turn to kiss Carter.

Carter finally released the other boy.

"Meet me for breakfast?" Carter asled.

"Always." With that said Ryan left and ventured to his room. And within ten minutes Ryan was dressed his usual black attire.

After Ryan left Carter just layed in bed a few more minutes just thinking about all that happened since yesturday. He smiled. He had never felt more happy in his entire life than when he was with Ryan. The red ranger got up and got dressed. He was on his way to Ryan's room when the alarm went off, he ran to the computer lab. Carter was the first one there, and soon all of the other rangers joined them.

"What is it dad?" Ryan asked.

"Diabolico, and about. . .maybe three dozen battlings in the park. Go rangers!"

They all ran to the jeep and in hardly no time at all they were in the park.

"Ah, rangers nice of you to join us." The demon said.

Ryan stepped out of line, "Give up Diabolico!"

"Ryan, nice to see you again. I will not give up until I at least destory you." He jumped on Ryan, ripping the titanium morpher off of his wrist before he could morph. It landed at Carter's feet.

"NO! RYAN!" Carter yelled, he tried to run to him, but battlings stopped him. The rest of the rangers morphed. The rangers had never seen Carter fight like he did. All that mattered to him was to get to Ryan. They soon defeated the battlings just in time to see Diabolico throw Ryan to the ground. Ryan was covered in cuts.

"I raised you, I trained you, I saved your life more than once. And this is how you repay me? By betraying me! You're going to die Ryan."

His foot came down on Ryan's chest, the air was knocked from the twenty year old's lungs.

"RYAN!" Carter yelled, his heart racing.

Diabolico held a sword to Ryan's shoulder and dragged it across his skin. Ryan only whimpered. Diabolico soon raised his sword high above his head, Ryan quickly grabbed the demon's foot and tried to throw him off balance, but it was no use, the sword went into his shoulder. Ryan screamed.

Carter and he oher rangers used their V-lanser before Diabolico could swing his sword again.

Stumbling back Diabolico yelled, "This isn't over rangers!"

Carter de-morphed and ran over to Ryan. Blood poured out of his wound. Carter dropped to his knees, "Ryan."

"Oh," Ryan breathed, "That's going to leave mark." He gave watery chuckle.

Carter took off his lightspeed jacket and held it to Ryan's wound to try and stop the bleeding. He noticed that Ryan's eyes were starting to close.

"No, no, no, no. Ry, you have to stay awake for me, okay?"

Chad and Kelsey ran to bring the jeep around to them, Dana kneeled beside her brother.

"I can't Carter."

"Yes, yes you can. You have to."

"Love. . .you." Ryan whispered and passed out in Carter's arms.

"Ryan? Ryan! No, wake up! Wake up!"

Joel helped Carter put Ryan into the back of the jeep. Carter climbed in and put Ryan's head in his lap. He ran his fingers through Ryan's hair. He felt a hand on his arm, he looked up to see Dana. She had tears in her eyes, but she smiled, "He'll be okay."

Something her eyes told Carter that she new about their relationship. He nodded and tried to smile, but failed.

Soon they were arrived at the aqua base. Paramedics, plus Ms. Fairweather were waiting with a stretcher. Once again Joel helped Carter with Ryan, they wheeled him off, Carter tried to follow, but one paramedic held him back. "I'm sorry Mr. Grayson, but Mr. Mitchel's is in very delicate condition right now. Wait here."

Carter slumped down in a chair, he rested his face in the palm of his hands. The other rangers followed by Captain Mitchel walked up to him a few minutes later. Dana put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey," She whispered.

He lifted his head up, his face was pink, and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Th-they said that," He sniffled, "I couldn't go with him. Wh-what if . . . what if something happens to him and I'm not there. . he needs me." He hid his face in his hands again and his shoulders shook the tiniest bit as he sobbed. At this moment, everyone saw and understood how important Ryan was to Carter.

Dana sat down beside him and rubbed his back.

About an hour passed before Ms. Fairwheather walked into the small waiting area. Carter immediatly stood up. "How's Ryan? Is he okay? Can I see him?"

Ms. Fairweather smiled, "He'll be just fine. Just lost a little blood. I had to give a blood transfusion. In a couple of weeks he should fully recover."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course."

Carter looked at Captain Mitchel, as if asking permission. Captain Mitchel smiled and nodded his head. Carter didn't waste a second, he ran down the hall to his boyfriend's room. He opened to the door to see Ryan propped up against pillows in bed, with a few I.V's and wires hooked to him. His eyes were closed, but he soon opened them. He smiled when he saw Carter, "Hey," He said softly.

Carter rushed to him and dropped to his knees and cried on the edge of Ryan's bed. "Oh my god, Ry. I - I thought that I lost you."

Ryan rubbed his back weakly, "But you didn't. I'm right here. I'm with you."

Carter lifted his head up and Ryan brushed away his tears.

"Yes, yes you are." Carter leaned up and kissed Ryan's lips roughly, passionatly as if he were trying to prove that Ryan was really there.

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that again."

"I won't. I promise."

Carter kissed him again, "I love you."

"I love you too."

The other rangers gave Ryan and Carter a good ten minutes before they decided that it was their turn to see Ryan, so when they opend the door they smiled at what they saw. Carter laying in bed with Ryan, their arms wrapped tightly around one another.

Dana shut the door, they would get a chance to Ryan in the morning. As they walked off down the hall Joel put an arm around Ms. Fairwheater's shoulder, "So Ms. F, Carter and Ryan are together, Kesley and Chad are going to get together soon, so how about you and me give it a shot?"

"I don't think so Joel," She shurgged his arm off her shoulders. As she walked away she smiled and tried to hide her blush.

~Ah! Okay it's done! I'm so sad! All well. This just means that I get write more! Reviews!~


End file.
